


Athos, The Golden Eagle

by wanderingidealism



Series: Musketeers with Wings [5]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Books & Novels, Drawings, Fan Art, The Musketeers - Freeform, Traditional Art, wingfic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingidealism/pseuds/wanderingidealism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athos with wings. Surprisingly no rum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Athos, The Golden Eagle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moonrose91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonrose91/gifts).



> Athos from The Wingfic au I've been reading by Moonrose91 on ao3. He has golden eagle wings, LOVELY wings that he cannot fly with. Too small to fly, too large to do anythign else with.  
> I chose the golden eagle because eagles are often used to represent the nobility. I figured it'd be appropriate. 
> 
> He carries one of Milady's feathers inside his locket beside the forgetme not  
> property of BBC


End file.
